Блог участника:Doline Danielle/Тренировочный полигон 4
='Мод: Увеличение скорости игры'= Описание: Этот аддон добавляет клавиши которые приводят к мгновенному ускорению времени. 1. клавиша " z " нажимается 3 кадра в течение 10-кратной скорости становится. 2. клавиша' X', и это будет в 10 раз быстрее, чем 10 кадров. 3. клавиша 'C' для ускорения 10 раз в течение 30 кадров. Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: TIMEMOMENTBOOSTER * Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Напуганные сотрудники'= Описание: Теперь если сотрудники потеряют много здоровья они могут убежать. Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: PullBack * Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Армия в розовом'= Описание: Теперь Армия в розовом имеет уровень опасности . Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: BlackCorps Aleph * Страница мода Галерея 1580551313.jpg 1580551334.jpg ---- ='Мод: Центральный отдел'= Описание: Теперь в центральном отделе в центре каждой главной комнаты присутствует лифт по которому сотрудники могут подниматься и спускаться. Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: TiStair * Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Новые реплики'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Этот аддон добавляет новые реплики для сотрудников. Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: More Chat * Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Изменение инструментальных аномалий'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Этот аддон изменяет инструментальные аномалии. Изменения: WCCA - now will provide with LOB points depending on Agents HP, Red resistance and E.G.O. gifts Терезия - требуется больше времени, чтобы сойти с ума, агент начинает получать белый урон, прежде чем сойти с ума, этот инструменталка будет пытаться привлечь блуждающие аномалии или испытания к его коридору Big Tree Sap - amount of heath this heals is set but it's only used when agent is damaged rather than healing for next 60 seconds. Explosions no longer random, deals red damage and increases in potency each time agent consumes tree sap this day. Consuming tree sap after set amount will start increasingly draining your energy. Старые убеждения и обещания - больше не удаляет оружие, только сбрасывает усиление. Шанс усилить оружие выше, если аномалия, к которой оно относится, присутствует в объекте. Неудача также нанесет черный урон этому сотруднику, более сильное оружие и более высокое усиление будет наносить больше черного урона Идол плоти - увеличено время окончания до 120 секунд. Между 90 и 120 секундами агенту наносится два типа урона, а не один Янь - больше не имеет таймера, если агенты % имеющего HP и % имеющего SP не близки (разница составляет более 50%) в течение 15 секунд счетчик клипота Инь будет понижаться Экспресс до Ада - когда 4-й свет включается, вы услышите слабый звук прибывающего поезда, уведомляющий вас о том, что скоро он разобьет ваш объект Светящийся Браслет - таймер до смерти увеличен до 200 секунд, исцеление увеличивается до 4 раз в зависимости от того, как мало здоровья агент имеет, если агент пытается вернуть браслет после потери здоровья агент умрет Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: Better Tools * Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Бесплатный ассортимент модов'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Этот аддон пак добавляет 4 мода. 1 мод: BirbNoSeph - Уведомление сефиры больше не будет всплывать, чтобы сказать вам, что карающая птица сбежала и что вам нужно её подавить 2 мод: DepartmentOrder - variation of Call Clerks mod, by pressing X and then on department it will call all idle agents that are currently in that department to suppress escaped abnormalities/ordeals 3 мод: RestaffDepartment - При каждой катастрофе каждый отдел будет пополняться клерками, если есть какие-либо смерти, добавляет от 1 до 4 клерков в зависимости от того, сколько отдел потерял. 4 мод: takeAim - Проверка дальности на дальнобойном оружии, расширенном во время атаки, это означает, что они больше не будут пропускать убегающих врагов (это не расширяет фактическую дальность!) Установка 1. Скачать файлы 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: Loose Mod assortment * Страница модов Галерея ---- ='Мод: Протокол ТТ10'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Этот аддон увеличивает скорость всего геймплея. Скорость без мода - 1, 1.5, 2 с модом - 3, 5, 10. Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: TT10 Protocol - Speed Boost * Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Ускорение протокол ТТ2'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Этот аддон увеличивает скорость геймплея. Скорость без мода - 1, 1.5, 2 с модом - 1, 2, 5. Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: Speedup * Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Починенное исследование Чезеда'= Описание: Третье исследование Чезеда "улучшение HP, SP пуль" не имеет никакого эффекта в игре. Этот мод исправил это. Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: Chesed Research Fix * Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Реплики во время подавления'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Этот аддон добавляет новые реплики во время подавления аномалий для сотрудников. Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - и * Официальное название: Suppression Chat * Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: (у меня нет идеи как это назвать)'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Теперь после найма сотрудника у него могут быть повышенны статы. Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: Hire ReWork * Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Увеличенное ФПС'= Описание: Этот аддон добавляет две новые функции которые увеличивают ФПС. - Никаких брызг крови в коридоре . - Эффекты атаки и повреждения не видны, если камера далеко отдаленна . Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: LessEffect * Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Героический Монах'= Описание: Изменяет Э.П.О.С. оружие Героического монаха. Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: FengYun * Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Прокачка дальше EX'= Описание: Этот мод является подмодом. Этот Аддон позволяет увеличить характеристики дальше уровня EX до SSS т. е. от 130 до 1000 любого параметра Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: UpgradeAgents * Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Повторное подавление сефир'= Описание: Этот аддон позволяет снова подавлять ядра сефир . Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: Boss Ready * Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Панель здоровья щита'= Описание: Теперь при накидывании щита на сотрудника будет показываться уровень жизни щита. Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: CheckBarrier * Страница мода Галерея ---- ='Мод: Без клерков но с бонусом'= thumb|center|700x700px Описание: Этот аддон отключит появление клерков, но бонус отдела все равно будет действовать. Установка 1. Скачать файл 2. Зайти в папку с данными игры (...\steamapps\common\Lobotomy Corporation\LobotomyCorp_Data) и найти папку BaseMods. 3. Разархивировать папку с файлом. Готово Примечания * Автор модификации - * Официальное название: No Clerks But With Bonus * Страница мода Галерея Категория:Записи в блоге